1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas engine with a mixing unit for mixing two gas components, which are supplied to one or more combustion chambers of the gas engine, in particular for mixing fuel gas and charge air. In particular, the present invention thereby relates to gas engines with an exhaust gas turbocharger for charging at least one of the gas components.
2. Description of Related Art
In FIGS. 1a and 1b are shown two variants known from the prior art of how a mixture formation of fuel gas and charge air may be implemented in a gas motor with an exhaust gas turbocharger. Here is respectively shown an internal combustion engine 1 with an exhaust gas turbocharger 2, which consists of a turbine 3 arranged in an exhaust gas line 5 and a compressor 4 arranged from the turbine. The feeding of the charge air occurs here via a feed line 8, the feeding of the fuel gas via a feed line 9.
In the arrangement shown in FIG. 1a, the mixture formation takes place in an unpressurized region, for example via a venturi gas mixer. The gas mixer 7 is therefore positioned in the charge air line before the compressor 4.
However, it is advantageous for the most precise and dynamic lambda control if the position of the mixture formation can be realized as nearly before the combustion chambers as possible and thus after the compressor 4. However, an unpressurized injection of the fuel gas into the intake air is no longer possible there.
In the arrangement shown in FIG. 1b, in which the mixing unit 7 is arranged downstream from the compressor 4 in the intake path, the fuel gas 9 must therefore also be compressed. In known arrangements, this occurs by means of a mechanical or electrical pump 10. However, an optimal efficiency of the overall system is thus unattainable.
The object of the present invention is therefore to improve known gas engines, in particular with regard to efficiency.